Edgers of the type used to cut a furrow between a sidewalk edge and adjacent soil are very well known and extensively used. Such edgers typically include an electric or a gas powered motor that drives a horizontally extending shaft having a single solid cutting blade fixedly mounted thereon. The blade is typically configured as a planar element having a pair of oppositely extending arms, at the edges of which are beveled soil cutting surfaces. Such devices typically cut a relatively narrow furrow between the sidewalk edge and adjacent soil, wherein the furrow has a width approximately equal to the width of the blade. Because of the narrow width of the furrow, soil quickly accumulates in the furrow and it is necessary to cut the furrow on a relatively frequent basis. If soil does not accumulate in the furrow, grass quickly grows over the furrow so that the desired "edged" appearance is lost.
With commercially available, small motors, the width of the furrow cannot be increased merely by increasing the blade thickness. A sufficiently wide blade would impose too great a load on typical small motors used to drive edger blades. In addition, removal of soil from a relatively wide furrow cut by a wide blade poses difficult problems.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved blade configuration for an edger of the type used to cut a furrow between a sidewalk and adjacent soil.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved edger of the type used to cut a furrow between a sidewalk and adjacent soil wherein the furrow is sufficiently wide, for example, on the order of one inch, to obviate the need for very frequent re-edging.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved blade configuration for existing edgers, wherein the blade configuration enables a relatively wide furrow to be cut between the edge of a sidewalk and adjacent soil.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved blade that is easily added to existing, previously sold edgers of the type used for cutting a furrow between a sidewalk edge and adjacent soil, wherein the added blade enables a relatively wide furrow to be cut.